You Don't Know Me At All
by cosima23
Summary: Cosima is a senior in high school and has experienced a great loss. What will happen when she meets the new foreign girl, Delphine? Will she be willing to go past her current comfort zone to get to know her? Will she tell her the truth about her life and what she has become? Typical Cophine High School AU mixed with Soccercop and Bropunk. Or is it? (on Ao3)


Cosima Niehaus is your typical teenager. She runs a blog, likes loud music and lights up an occasional joint (she's from San Fran so). Never, would she have been able to tell you how her life would change so drastically when she finally thought it was going so right. She is 16 when her father passes. She starts to smoke more often as a release from the pain she feels inside.

This, in turn, leads her to her current run of the mill, group of friends. There is Sarah Manning, her first friend due to her knowing a pharmaceutical entrepreneur to supply Cosima her herbal vice. Sarah became her shoulder to cry on when she felt like she couldn't keep the pain at bay any longer. Then there is Tony Sawicki, Sarah's boyfriend. Apparently, they met in second grade when Sarah moved from Brixton to the States. She didn't have any friends and he so happened to dig accents. Although, they didn't start dating until sophomore year of high school. Cosima likes to think of Tony as her big brother she never had, even though they are only a couple of months apart in age. He always knows how to make her laugh until her cheeks hurt, and he is very protective of her like a big brother is supposed to be.

Sarah's cousin, Elizabeth "Beth" Childs, is a runner for their school and is a close friend to Cosima as well. Alison Hendrix, is Beth's girlfriend, who plays soccer. One day, during junior year, Alison saw Beth running around the track during soccer practice and got so distracted by staring at her that one of her teammates kicked the ball into her head. Beth saw that and immediately ran over to check if she was okay. They have been together ever since.

Cosima, now 18 years old, is a senior. The year started off perfectly normal, or how it usually would considering her circumstances. It wasn't until October that she meets _her._ Cosima was just coming from her history class into the cafeteria when she sees her. Sitting in her seat, nonetheless, an angel. Perfect golden curls tied up in a bun, a loose fitting, sheer, white tank-top, black skinny jeans, and black leather boots that run up the length of this girl's 'to die for' legs to her knees. Cosima approaches her table, across from this mysterious girl, is Sarah and Tony. Already snuggled up for the lunch period. Cosima clears her throat and three pairs of eyes turn to look at her. 'Holy shit!' Cosima thinks to herself. 'Her eyes are so beautiful, and those lips are so kissable and-jesus Cos get your shit together, you don't even know who she is.' Cosima clears her newfound thoughts aside as well and says, "Hey," accompanied by a small wave.

"Oi Cos, glad you could make it on time," Sarah says.

"Yeah, I heard the special today was a burger and fries and I didn't want to miss out."

"Better hurry Dreads, it looks like they are selling fast," Tony finally speaks.

"Yeah, alright." Cosima turns to the stranger. "Um hey, I'm Cosima"

"Delphine, _enchanté_ ," the girl, or Delphine rather, sticks out her hand. Cosima thinks it's a bit formal for school but sticks her hand out all the same. " _Enchanté_ ," she parrots back in what is semi-decent sounding French. Thanking the gods that she takes both German _and_ French.

"Well, want to get something to eat Delphine?" Cosima asks.

" _Oui_ , I'm starving actually." They are about to head up for food before Cosima turns back to her already forgotten friends, 'How the hell did I forget about them?' Cosima thinks, but then says, "You guys coming or are you gonna suck face like usual?"

"Oi, we only see each other-"

"Like all the time," Cosima retorts.

"Hey babe, calm down alright, let's listen to Cos and get some food," Tony says to Sarah.

Cosima looks around, and again, forgot about her other friends that are usually in the cafeteria by now.

"Where are Alison and Beth?"

"Said something about running late cause of a test make-up in Calc." Sarah answers.

Not two seconds later, Beth and Alison walk in hand-in-hand, Beth with what looked like a smirk on her face and Alison blushing profusely. "Sorry, we're late. Test make up in Calc."

"I'm sure that's what it was," Sarah says while trying not to laugh.

"I didn't know they let you make up tests in the girls bathroom," Tony smirks.

"Shut it, both of you, we're here now, aren't we?" Beth retorts.

"Okayyy, can we just go get food now?" Cosima turns to the blonde, who has been standing there the entire time, with an apologetic look. They all finally head up to get food. Cosima and Delphine for burgers and fries, Tony and Sarah for nachos, and Beth and Alison, for wraps. They return to their table a little less than three minutes later.

"So Delphine, how do you know Sarah and Tony? I mean since you were sitting here already."

"Sarah is in my math class, and Tony is in my art class."

"Oh okay, so, you're French?"

" _Oui_ , my father received a job here in America, so we moved here."

"Cool, cool. So do you want to sit with us from now on? Since, you're new and stuff, I'm sure some friends wouldn't hurt." 'Friends. Ha, Cosima! Good one!' She thinks to herself.

"That would be lovely, if you all do not mind?" Delphine finally addresses the rest of the group.

Sarah was currently giving Tony a love bite on his neck. Beth and Alison seemed to be in their own little world, huddled close together and smiling at what the other says. Delphine turns back to Cosima.

"I don't think they'll mind," Cosima says with a smile.

Delphine smiles back at her and nudges her with her shoulder. Cosima's heart flutters. Friends. Right.

They start having a discussion of their own about their favorite things such as colors, movies, music, pastimes, as well as what they plan to do after school. Turns out they both love Biology and have AP Bio together and a couple of other classes together after lunch. Sarah decides to speak.

"Hey Cos, before I forget, we are having a little get together this weekend, you down? Oh, and Delphine you can come too."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Delphine?"

" _Bien sûr_ " "Cool, Beth? Alison?"

"Sounds fun," Alison says.

"Yeah, count me in," Beth adds.

Sarah nods and returns to Tony's neck. Tony chuckles. And holds Sarah closer, but says,

"Sar, are you even gonna eat your food?"

"I'm not hungry for food," Sarah says bluntly. Tony nearly chokes on the chocolate milk he was drinking. Sarah laughs and pecks him on the lips. Tony leans over and whispers something in Sarah's ear that sounds a lot like, 'Wanna fuck in my car?' Sarah nods and Tony nibbles her ear. They both stand abruptly.

"Hey Cos, so if anyone wonders why we aren't in study hall, can you cover for us?" Tony asks.

"Seriously? Again?"

"Look, I'll have Sarah give you a bag, on the house."

"Fine. Fine. But you owe me."

"Awesome thanks, gotta keep her happy," Tony says with a wink.

"Come on Tone," Sarah links her arm through his and drags him off.

Cosima looks to Delphine who is smiling and still eating what's left of her fries. There is only about 10 minutes until lunch is over and Beth and Alison still seem to be completely oblivious to what's been happening at their lunch table. Words like 'soccer' and 'track' blow over into Cosima's ear and out the other. Cosima turns to talk with Delphine.

"Hey, sorry about Tony and Sarah. They are constantly on each other like horny rabbits." Cosima nervously laughs.

"Oh, it's fine. Public Displays of Affection do not bother me. Especially, if you are in love."

Cosima smiles and is about to agree with Delphine but Beth cuts her off, 'How did she hear what we were talking about if she was so caught up in Alison?' Cosima thinks to herself again.

"Hey, don't apologize for them. Just because you've been lackluster in that department recently doesn't mean you need to put other people down. They're in love let them be." Beth interjects.

"Whoa, chill. I get it. I mean yeah, I haven't been super lucky, but I have science and you guys."

"Cos, I'm saying this cause I love you, but you haven't really put yourself out there. It's like you're scared of getting close to someone. Ever since your dad d-"

"Really Beth?" Cosima stands. She's fuming. "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll see you in study hall Delphine." She leaves a stunned Delphine in her wake. She makes it to the bathroom and checks each stall before she lets her tears fall. 'How can Beth say that? Especially, in front of Delphine.' She thinks. A girl, for some reason, she wants to make a good impression on. Cosima pulls out a bottle from her backpack. Takes a pill from it and swallows it dry. Anxiety pills. Prescribed after she had her first 'episode' which was a month after her dad died.

Cosima splashes water on her face. She stares at her reflection and takes a deep breath. She seems calmer now. 'Maybe the pills worked already?' She thought. Or maybe it's because she knows she is seeing Delphine next. She picks up her bag off of the floor with a sigh and heads to the study hall room.


End file.
